In a system management facility file, a program group having a system monitoring facility, which is a subsystem to an operating system, records at regular intervals how each of the resources constituting a computer system is utilized as a system resource utilization record, and further records at regular intervals the execution hysteresis of each of the jobs executed on said system as a job activity record. These records are stored in a sequential organization file form in a time series.
One of the techniques to analyze the operation of a computer system by inputting data on such a system management facility file is described in a user manual entitled "Application System/400 Programming: Performance Tools/Guide Version 2".
"Chapter 6. Displaying Performance Data" and "Chapter 8. Printing Performance Reports" of this manual explain the function of performance tools to totalize by any partitioning unit the data in the system management facility file recorded by the operating system during the operation of the computer system, and to edit and output those data. Its "Chapter 11. Capacity Planning and Performance Prediction" presents the threshold value, which is the value to be referred to by the user for performance evaluation in evaluating the edited output data from the performance tools.
However, the performance tools, though able to edit and output the data in the system management facility file in any desired form, cannot edit and output for presentation to the user the results of performance analysis/evaluation by referring to the threshold value. Accordingly, there is the problem that the performance tools cannot reveal the results of performance analysis/evaluation, i.e. cannot identify the resource under heavy load during the operation of the system or the bottleneck which subjected that resource to the heavy load.
An object of the present invention is to enable any user, even if not well versed in performance evaluation procedures, to carry out performance evaluation readily and reliably.